containmentfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Primera Temporada
La primera temporada de Containment dispondrá de 13 episodios. Comenzó con el episodio piloto el 16 de abril del 2016 a transmitirse por el canal The CW. Sinopsis Cuando una epidemia msteriosa y mortal comienza a ocurrir en un sector de Atlanta, un sector de la ciudad queda cubierta por cuarentena de forma rápida. Para poder tranquilizar a los pobladores y mantener la paz en las calles, se suma a las filas del equipo del Departamento de Policía un oficial de alto rango llamado Alex Carnahan (David Gyasi). Su trabajo se tornará más complicado cuando se entera de que su novia, Jana (Christina Moses), y su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo, el oficial Jake (Chris Wood) quedaron atrapados dentro del cordón en el que atrapa el misterioso virus. Dentro del cordón también se encuentran Teresa (Hanna Mangan Lawrence), una chica de 17 años que se encuentra embarazada de 8 meses y estuvo a punto de abandonar la casa de su prejuiciosa madre, y ahora se encuentra separado de su novio quien está en el otro lado; Katie Frank (Kristen Gutoskie), una maestra de escuela primaria que que está atrapada junto a su hijo y su clase; y un investigador de la CDC, el Dr. Victor Cannerts (George Young), el médico que inicialmente hizo el polémico llamado a poner en cuarentena la zona, y que ahora trabaja constantemente para poder encontrar una cura para el virus. Afuera del cordón, la Dra. Sabine Lommers (Claudia Black) conduce los esfuerzos del gobierno para contener el brote, y pide la ayuda de "Lex" en la colocación del cordón, viéndose cada vez más complicado, ya que la confianza pública se deteriora. Y el público tiene motivos para desconfiar, ya que el periodista Leo Greene (Trevor St John) comienza a desentrañar una conspiración, encontrando ese algo que no concuerda con la historia oficial que se cuenta al público. Desgarrado de sus seres queridos, los sobrevivientes atrapados dentro del cordón están luchando no sólo frente a la infección fatal, sino también al aislamiento, al miedo y a la desintegración de la sociedad que les rodea. Pero a medida que comienzan a ganar la confianza entre los demás, la esperanza en cada lado del cordón permanece, y en medio del desastre surgirán los héroes menos pensados. Episodios # - Piloto # - I To Die, You To Live # - Be Angry At the Sun # - With Silence and Tears # - Like A Sheep Among Wolves # - He Stilled The Rising Tumult # - Inferno # - There's a Crack in Everything # - A Kingdom Divided Amongst Itself # - Por anunciarse... # - Por anunciarse... # - Por anunciarse... # - Por anunciarse... Elenco 'Protagonistas' *David Gyasi es Alex Carnahan (2/13) *Christina Moses es Jana Mayfield (2/13) *Chris Wood es Jake Riley (2/13) *Kristen Gutoskie es Katie Frank (2/13) *Claudia Black es Sabine Lommers (2/13) *George Young es Victor Cannerts (2/13) *Hanna Mangan-Lawrence es Teresa Keaton (2/13) *Trevor St. John es Leo Greene (2/13) 'Elenco Recurrente' * Zachary Unger es Quentin Frank (2/13) 'Participación Especial' * Elyse Levesque es Rita Sanders (1/13) * Karan Oberoin es Bobby Carver (1/13) 'Estrellas Invitadas' * Charles Black es Berth (2/13) * Sandra Lefferty es Micheline (2/13) * Nadine Lewington es Suzy (2/13) * Tiffany Morgan es Leanne (1/13) * Demetrius Bridges es Xander Paulson (2/13) Estrellas Invitadas cont. * Scott Parks es Walden (2/13) * Yohance Myles es Dennis (2/13) * Gregalan Williams es Besser (2/13) * Dan Bright es Ray (2/13) * Nadej Bailey es Britney (2/13) * Donielle T. Hansley Jr. es Thomas Graham (2/13) * Ronny Andrews Mathew es Sayid Nassir (2/13) * Leander Suleiman es Lena (2/13) * Joey Naber es Radwan (1/13) * Adin Steckler es Mary (2/13) * Lindsay Naves es Aimee (2/13) * Emma Roberts es Elizabeth Franklin (1/13) * John Winscher es Tony (1/13) * Geoffrey D. Williams es Jim Banks (2/13) * Jimmy Gonzales es Officer Meese (1/13) * David McKahan es Novio de Rita Sanders (1/13) * May Hawawini Kaba es Abuela de Sayid (1/13) 'No Acreditados' * Tony Scott es Thomas (1/13) Imágenes Promocionales Pósters oficiales Containment - Póster oficial.png Containment - Póster oficial 02.png Retratos de Personajes Fuente: Fangirlish.com1/Fangirlish.com2 - Containment — © 2015 The CW Network, LLC. All rights reserved. Alex Carnahan - Imagen promocional.png Alex Carnahan - Imagen promocional 02.png Jana Mayfield - Imagen promocional.png Sabine Lommers - Imagen promocional.png Teresa Keaton - Imagen promocional.png Victor Cannerts - Imagen promocional.png Leo Greene - Imagen promocional.png Katie Frank - Imagen promocional.png Alex Carnahan - Imagen promocional 03.png Jana Mayfield - Imagen promocional 02.png Sabine Lommers - Imagen promocional 03.png Teresa Keaton - Imagen promocional 02.png Leo Greene - Imagen promocional 02.png Jake Riley - Imagen promocional 03.png Jana Mayfield - Imagen promocional 03.png Victor Cannerts - Imagen promocional 03.png Sabine Lommers - Imagen promocional 02.png Teresa Keaton - Imagen promocional 03.png Victor Cannerts - Imagen promocional 02.png Katie Frank - Imagen promocional 02.png Jake Riley - Imagen promocional 02.png Retratos de Promoción Fuente: Fangirlish.com - Containment — © 2015 The CW Network, LLC. All rights reserved. Containment - Alex Carnahan Poster.png Containment - Victor Cannerts Poster.png Containment - Jana Mayfield Poster.png Containment - Leo Greene Poster.png Containment - Sabine Lommers Poster.png Containment - Teresa Keaton Poster.png Containment - Jake Riley Poster.png Containment - Katie Frank Poster.png Videos Tráilers Containment Trailer Containment Season 1 "Hope Truth" Trailer The CW Containment Corpse Origin Trailer The CW Teasers Containment "Hand on Glass" Teaser The CW Containment "Good Morning Atlanta" Teaser The CW Containment "So Is Mine" Teaser The CW Containment - "Hallway" Teaser - The CW Containment - "Playground" Teaser - The CW Containment - "Friends Gonna Die" Teaser - The CW Containment - "Lean On Me" Teaser - The CW Containment - "Death Marks" Teaser - The CW Detrás de Escena Containment - Behind the Scenes Entrevistas Meet the Cast of The CW's Containment Containment - Promo Cast Featurette - The CW SDCC Containment Interview with Chris Wood Claudia Black & Containment crew for EW 2015 interview Claudia Black & Containment cast on NYComicCon 2015 Containment Chris Wood Character Interview The CW Containment Kristen Gutoskie Character Interview The CW Containment David Gyasi Character Interview The CW Containment Christina Moses Character Interview The CW Containment Trevor St. John Character Interview The CW Containment George Young Character Interview The CW Containment Claudia Black Character Interview The CW Containment Hanna Mangan Lawrence Character Interview The CW Containment Chris Woods ("Jake") Interview - NYCC 2015 Containment David Gyasi ("Lex Carnahan") Interview - NYCC 2015 Containment Claudia Black ("Dr. Sabine Lommers") Interview - NYCC 2015 Containment Hanna Mangan Lawrence ("Teresa") Interview - NYCC 2015 en:Season 1 Categoría:Containment